The new cultivar ‘PPP FORZ06’ is a product of a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of ‘Forza Orange’ (not patented in the United States). The new cultivar was discovered in an outdoor trial garden and selected as a single plant by Dirk Pieters in September of 2000 in a cultivated area of Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP FORZ06’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.